Danny Possible
by Avenger2003
Summary: In an alternate timeline Danny Fenton was thought to be dead. But really he was adopted by the Possible family. But what happens when Danny realizes he has ghost powers? Hiatus for now
1. Prologue

The Fentons were a happy family. Jack and Maddie Fenton had two children. Danny and Jazz. Jazz was 7 she had orange hair in pigtails, a cute pink shirt, and red skirt. Danny was 5 He had slightly messy jet black hair, a blue shirt with a red number 5 on it, and black shorts. Danny would grow up to become Danny Phantom when he turns 14 but Clockwork needed to change that.

Clockwork is the ghost that controls time itself. He has a grandfather clock inside of him and constantly changes form from young to adult to old.

Clockwork phased through the roof of the Fenton house. They had just bought it and had recently finished moving in.

Clockwork saw them all eating dinner at the dinner table in the kitchen. He floated down (invisibly) and overshadowed Maddie.

"Hey Jack how about we build a ghost portal in the basement?" Maddie suggested under Clockwork's influence.

"Didn't we already do that in college?" said Jack after taking a bite out of some fudge.

"Yes we did. But how about we make it bigger this time. Like big enough for a person to fit through." Maddie suggested still under Clockwork's influence.

"Hey thats a great idea. To the Basement!" shouted Jack as he ran down.

Clockwork left Maddie's body leaving her a bit dazed.

"Mommy are you ok?" asked Jazz.

"Ye-yeah just a bit woozy but nothing a good nights sleep won't fix." said Maddie.

"Now you two finish your dinner while I help your father." Maddie said.

Maddie then went down to the basement to join Jack.

"Excellent the portal should be complete in no less than a month." said Clockwork.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Clockwork returned to the Fentons to observe their progress on the portal. Jack and Maddie were about to plug it in.

"Finally after all this time of working all night non stop. We have finally completed the portal!" said Maddie.

"Yeah Maddie-cakes. Now lets test this baby!" said Jack.

Jack plugged the portal into a socket but nothing happened.

Jack looked glum

"Aww guess this was a bust." said Jack

"sigh I guess your right Jack. Come on lets spend some time with the kids." suggested Maddie.

Jack still looked glum

"How about I make you some fudge?" suggested Maddie

Jack immediately snapped out of his funk and shouted "Fudge yes! I love Fudge!"

Jack and Maddie went up to the kitchen to get some fudge.

Clockwork grinned. The Fentons hadn't failed to make the portal work. They just didn't turn it on.

"Silly family. But now it is time to create Danny Phantom 9 years early." said Clockwork.

Clockwork phased through the basement ceiling to find Danny playing with toy cars on the floor and Jazz reading a 4th grade reading level book on the couch.

Clockwork overshadowed Danny. "If Mom and Dad ask where I am tell them I'm in the basement." said Danny under Clockworks influence.

"Ok" was all Jazz said and she continued to read.

Danny went down to the basement.

Clockwork left his body and grabbed a white hazmat suit from somewhere in the basement. He replaced the Jack Fenton face logo on the suit with a black D logo.

Clockwork then threw the suit lightly at Danny. The suit fell on Danny's head.

"Hey cool suit." said Danny as he then put it on.

The suit was a big on Danny but he didn't care.

Clockwork then overshadowed Danny again. "How about I press the green button in the portal." Clockwork said in Danny's head.

Clockwork then left Danny's body and watched as Danny headed into the portal.

* * *

Jack and Maddie went into the living room to tell Danny and Jazz dinner was ready.

They saw Jazz was there but Danny wasn't.

"Jazz where's your brother?" asked Maddie

"In the basement." said Jazz.

"The Basement! I still have some dangerous ghost weaponry down there! He could get hurt!" shouted Maddie in fear.

Maddie ran towards the basement and Jack and Jazz followed.

* * *

Danny went into the portal and pushed the big green button labeled on.

The portal activated with Danny inside.

Maddie, Jack and Jazz arrived to see Danny being electrocuted in the portal.

"Nooooo!" shouted Maddie

Jazz looked horrified and Jack had an expression of worry and confusion on his face

Danny's hazmat suits colors became inverted, the suit became black, his gloves and boots became white, His eyes turned green and Danny's black hair turned snow white.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Danny

The portal shut down and just as Danny came out Clockwork said "Time Out!"

Suddenly everything froze.

Clockwork grabbed Danny and phased him through the walls of the basement and out onto the street.

"The only thing you will remember Daniel is your name but eventually you will remember, and hopefully this change will prevent you from becoming who you will in the future." said Clockwork to Danny even though he was still frozen in time.

Clockwork placed him near to where a car would pass and the driver he intended to find him would see him.

Clockwork put a ring on Danny's finger. "This ring will prevent you from using your powers until you take it off. Why am I telling you this if you can't hear me anyways?" said Clockwork to himself

"Time In!" said Clockwork suddenly everything resumed after the pause as if nothing had happened.

But due to the ring blocking Danny's powers he transformed back into a human and fainted on the street.

* * *

Anne and James Possible were driving back to Middleton after they got a call that there was an emergency at Amity Park Hospital and they were needed.

James wasn't sure why he was needed because he was a rocket scientist but the person on the phone sounded so urgent that he got a baby sitter for his daughter Kim and he and his wife drove to Amity Park.

But the most bizarre thing happened. When they reached the Hospital they asked where the emergency was but the Hospital Secretary looked confused and said "There is no emergency. What are you talking about?"

"The phone call we received from this hospital about twenty minutes ago." said Anne.

"We never sent out any calls recently." said the Secretary.

So since they weren't needed they left and got back in the car.

"I can't believe that we came here for nothing." said James.

"I know. I just hope Kimmy is ok with her babysitter." said Anne.

"Yeah yo- wait stop the car!" shouted James as he saw a boy passed out on the street.

Anne slammed on the brake.

"What what is it?!" Anne asked.

James got out of the car to help the boy he saw on the street he picked up the unconscious boy and brought him into the car.

Anne and James looked very worried and unsure on what to say or do and the child looked like he had just survived being electrocuted.

After a few minutes of silence the child woke up.

"Are you ok?" asked Anne.

"What happened?" asked the boy.

"We found you on the street. Can you tell us how you got there?" asked James

"I-I can't remember." said the boy.

"What about your name can you tell us your name?" asked Anne

"...Danny." said Danny

"What about your last name?" asked James

"Last name?" Danny clearly did not understand the question.

"Do you know where your parents are?" asked Anne

"I-I... Still can't remember." said Danny

"Well what can you still remember?" said James

"Just my name." said Danny

Anne and James gave each other a few worried glances.

"Would you like to come and live with us?" asked Anne

"I... don't know...yes I guess." said Danny.

"Alright well hopefully your memories will return soon." said James.

The Possibles took Danny back to Middleton with them and he lived with them.

* * *

After Danny had disappeared in the Ghost Portal all Maddie and Jack could assume was that Danny was dead.

They dismantled the portal and vowed never to speak of that incident again.

Jazz cried for days mourning Danny's death and all Maddie and Jack could do was comfort her and tell her everything was ok even though it wasn't.

Not a single day went by where the Fentons didn't think about Danny.

Jack and Maddie still pursued becoming Ghost hunters but were not as enthusiastic about it as they would have been if it wasn't for Danny's accident.

Jazz studied psychology to try to help herself and her parents move on but it was still hard to do so.

* * *

"Lets hope this timeline will save the future." said Clockwork

"It better Clockwork." said an Observant

(The Observants are giant eye ghosts that only observe)

"If this effects the timeline to much then the world could be at stake." said another Observant.

"Relax I know what I am doing." said Clockwork

* * *

 **So this is a prologue chapter to get the story set up. The following chapters will be better I promise but I still have to do some story development however. If you like the story then please fav and follow it and I always appreciate reviews and comments. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Strength of 10k Monkeys Vs Ghost Powers

Danny woke up to here his name being called by his mother.

"Danny your going to be late for school!" she said.

When Danny realized this he jumped out of bed and rushed his clothes on and down the stairs. He grabbed some waffles and ran out the door with his backpack to the bus stop.

Danny arrived just in time he zoomed through the bus doors just before they closed.

Danny walked down the isle and took a seat next to his sister Kim.

Kim wore a bright green top and baggy jeans and had light brown hair.

"Almost late again" Kim said

"Yup" panted Danny trying to catch his breath.

"Hey guys. Woah are you ok Dp?" said a familiar voice.

Danny and Kim looked behind their seats to see that it was Ron who was sitting in the row behind them.

"Yeah just out of breath from running all the way here." replied Danny still panting.

"Danny did you grab your math homework?" asked Kim

"Oh no I forgot!" said Danny

"Relax bro, I grabbed your homework because I knew you would forget it." Kim said handing her brother his homework.

"Thanks sis your the best." replied Danny taking his homework and put it in his backpack.

"No big." said Kim.

"Kp you say that about everything." said Ron.

"I do not." said Kim

"Yes you do." said Ron and Danny simultaneously.

"Name one time." said Kim.

"When you saved people from an avalanche Ron caused you said it was no big." said Danny

"Ok name two times." said Kim

"That time when-" Ron was cut off by Kim "Ok I get it I say that a lot."

The bus arrived at school and everyone got off the bus and went to their first period.

* * *

 _ **Lunch Break**_

Danny sat at his usual table with Kim and Ron when suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim pulled it out of her pocket and said "Wade what's the sitch."

"The news has picked up Monkey Fist near you." said Wade

"Where is he?" asked Kim.

"He's at your school!" said Wade.

"Wait what?!" said Ron

Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal Monkey Fist and his army of ninja monkeys.

"Monkeys!" screamed Ron who then hid under the table with Rufus.

"Monkey Ninjas take the ring!" roared Monkey Fist

The Monkey Ninjas leaped, ran, and bounced off the walls and tackled Danny.

"Umph." grunted Danny as some Monkey Ninjas slammed into him.

One of the monkeys grabbed the ring off of Danny's finger and pulled it off.

"Get off of him!" Kim shouted as she threw a chair at the monkeys knocking them off of Danny and onto the floor.

"Thanks." said Danny.

"Don't thank me yet, if Monkey Fist wants your ring then we have to get it back.

The monkeys got up and went to Monkey Fist and gave him the ring.

"Ahh Kim and Danny Possible. I would like to stay and continue our fight, but I need to get this back to my lair." said Monkey Fist.

"Monkey Ninjas Smokebombs!" ordered Monkey Fist

Each Monkey threw down a smoke bomb to cover their escape.

Everyone in the cafeteria coughed at the sudden smoke.

When the smoke cleared Monkey Fist and his monkeys were gone.

"Great, now we lost them." said Kim

"Hey Danny why did they want your ring?" asked Kim

"I-I don't know, I don't know anything about the ring except I've had it for as long as I can remember." replied Danny

"Guys I know where Monkey Fist is." said Wade from the Kimmunicator.

"Where is he?" asked Wade

"He is still at the last lair you fought him in last." said Wade.

"How do you know?" asked Danny

"Because he's still paying his rent." said Wade

"Thanks Wade. Can you prepare a ride for us? Please and Thank you" asked Kim.

"No problem but why would Monkey Fist want Danny's ring?" asked Wade

"I don't know and Danny doesn't know either.

"Do you know what it was made of?" asked Wade.

"No it was just a silver colored ring with some sort of engraving that says CW.

"Ok I'll look up that CW engraving." said Wade

* * *

Kim, Danny and Ron snuck into Monkey Fist's lair to find him holding a ray gun pointed at himself.

Monkey Fist said "Finally I have the power source to complete my Super Monkey Ray. The ray will give the me the strength of ten thousand monkeys!" said Monkey Fist

Monkey Fist then placed the ring into the the handheld ray and turned it on. He then pointed it at himself and fired.

A green ray fired from the ray at Monkey Fist.

"Oh yes I can feel the power!" said Monkey Fist as his muscles grew.

Kim then leaped at Monkey fist and kicked him in the chest but it didn't do anything.

"Hah fool. I now have the strength of ten thousand monkeys! I am unstoppable!" shouted Monkey Fist

Monkey Fist grabbed Kim's legs and spun her around and then let go tossing her into a wall.

"Kim!" shouted Ron and Danny.

"Ah the sidekicks. I was wondering if you were here." said Monkey Fist

"Monkey Ninjas! Get them!" ordered Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist's Ninja Monkey's then ran towards Ron and Danny.

"Run!" screamed Ron who then ran down a hallway followed by Danny.

The monkeys were faster and caught up to them easily and tackled them.

Ron and Danny were brought to Monkey Fist and thrown into individual cages.

Danny looked up to find that Kim was unconscious in another cage.

"Let us go ugly or uhh... I'll unleash Rufus on you!" said Ron

"Oh yes the mole rat. Monkey Ninjas take the Mole Rat!" ordered Monkey Fist.

The monkeys obeyed and went into Ron's cage to take Rufus.

"No you can't have my Rufus!" yelled Ron.

Ron squirmed and struggled to much for the monkeys to grab Rufus and restrain him to get Rufus.

"Ugh you there." said Monkey Fist pointing to one of his monkeys. "Bring me the chloroform," said Monkey Fist.

The monkey obeyed and brought back a bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief.

Monkey Fist poured the chloroform onto the handkerchief then went into Ron's cage. He grabbed Ron's arms and Ron tried to struggle free but couldn't.

Monkey Fist put the handkerchief over Ron's mouth and he fell unconscious.

"No! shouted Danny

The monkey ninjas in Ron's cell were then able to grab Rufus.

"Put the rodent in the mini cages I keep down the hall." said Monkey Fist

The monkeys obeyed and left with Rufus.

Monkey Fist walked over to Danny's cage after leaving and shutting Ron's

"Now young man because you gave me the power source for my ray I will spare you if you join me." said Monkey Fist

"You mean the ring? What is it anyways?" asked Danny hoping to get an answer.

"I have no clue I just used an energy locator to find large amounts of power and it led me to your ring. I'm surprised you don't know?" said Monkey Fist.

"But now back to my offer. Join me and I can give you power beyond your dreams." offered Monkey Fist.

"No way your just one crazy messed up Froot Loop!" said Danny

"Froot loop! Froot Loop! How dare you call me that. Not only will you suffer but so will your friends and family!" yelled Monkey Fist.

Danny's eyes glowed green with rage.

Suddenly a white ring appeared around Danny's waist and spread into two rings going across Danny's body replacing his clothes with a black hazmat suit with, white gloves and boots, a white D logo, and turned his hair snow white.

"Nice trick but it is no match for my monkey strength!" said Monkey Fist

Danny looked at himself and wondered what the heck happened. But Danny was quick to return to his rage.

Danny turned intangible and walked right through his cage.

"What! But how?" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

"I don't know but I don't care!" said Danny

Danny's hand glowed green as he gave an uppercut to Monkey Fist knocking him down.

"What but thats impossible! I have the strength of ten thousand monkeys!" exclaimed Monkey Fist in shock.

"Yeah well I got something stronger!" said Danny

"And whats that?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Friends and Family!" shouted Danny punching Monkey Fist's face with his glowing hand.

Monkey Fist fell to the ground unconscious.

Monkey Fists monkey ninjas ran away screaming something that sounded like "Ghost! Ghost!"

Danny grabbed Monkey Fists ray and broke it including his ring inside of it.

Monkey Fists muscles began to shrink back down to their original size.

A white ring appeared around Danny's waist again and once again split into two rings except this time it returned him to normal.

"Man I need to figure out what the heck just happened to me." said Danny.

Danny then heard a moan signaling that Kim was waking up.

Danny then rushed over to hers and Ron's cages and let them out.

Kim stumbled out of her cage dazed and asked "What happened?"

"Oh uh... Monkey Fist knocked you and Ron out. But I broke his ray and he returned back into a creepy monkey man and wasn't hard to beat." lied Danny not wanting to tell Kim or anyone about his powers until he figured them out.

"Really.. Awesome thanks Danny." said Kim still dazed.

"Yeah lets get Ron and Rufus and leave this place." said Danny

Danny then realized he broke the ray with his ring still inside it. He ran over to the remains and noticed that the ring was also broken. Danny picked up the remains of the ring and put it in his pocket.

Danny and Kim got Ron and Rufus and then headed back to Middleton.

On the way back Danny couldn't stop thinking what or how he had those powers.

Danny decided he would test them out tonight.

* * *

 **Ok so I know this story's AU is a bit similar to another fanfics AU but only in the way that Danny was adopted into another family. Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next chapter**


	3. Ghost Power Test

Danny and Kim arrived back home at 10:30 at night after leaving Monkey Fist's lair and dropping Ron and Rufus off.

"Thanks for the ride ." says Kim

"It was the least I could do after you saved my car from being trampled by a monster truck." said the Driver

"It was no big." replied Kim. Danny rolled his eyes at Kim's customary response.

Danny and Kim then slumped through their houses front door to find their parents standing in the foyer with upset looks on their faces.

"Your a half hour past your curfew." said James

"And you didn't call ahead saying you would be late." added Anne

"Sorry we're late Monkey Fist was a lot tougher this time to beat." said Kim

"Wait are you two ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Anne

"I'm fine but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Danny beating Monkey Fist singlehandedly." said Kim.

"More like glowing handedly." thought Danny to himself.

"Well done Son." said James patting Danny on the back.

"Now up to your rooms you two, its a school night." said Anne.

Kim and Danny went up to their rooms.

* * *

When Danny got to his room he shut off the light so his family would think he's sleeping leaving only moonlight in his room.

"Ok powers go!" said Danny. Instead of a white ring splitting around his waste his pants turned intangible and fell down.

"Glad no one was here to see that." said Danny pulling his pants back up.

When Danny pulled his pants down he realized the remains of his ring had phazed through his pants.

Danny grabbed the remains of his ring and stared at them on his palm.

"What are you?" Thought Danny. He set the remains of the ring on his nightstand.

"Come on transform." grunted Danny.

Suddenly a white ring appeared around Danny's waist splitting into two rings transforming him.

"Yes! now lets see how strong my powers are." said Danny to himself.

"Glow hands!" said Danny and his hands glowed.

"Yes!" said Danny.

Suddenly a green laser fired out of Danny's hand and hit his wall leaving a scorch mark on it.

"Woah I can shoot lasers to. This is just to cool." said Danny.

"Ok how about that intangibility." said Danny trying to go intangible. However instead of going intangible he went invisible.

"Agh I can't see myself!" said Danny suddenly becoming visible again.

"Ok thats cool. How many powers do I have?" wondered Danny.

Danny tried going intangible again and this time he did.

Danny walked through his bedroom wall forgetting there was nothing behind the wall and that he was on the second floor.

Danny was falling towards the ground. "Agh!" shouted Danny when suddenly he started floating and his legs merged into a tail.

"Woah I can fly! And turn my legs into a tail!" said Danny astounded.

"Danny are you alright!" said Danny's mother.

"Oh no she must have heard me. Got to get back." thought Danny

Danny phazed back through his wall and stopped floating and quickly went on to his bed an pulled the covers over himself to make it look like he was sleeping and transformed back into his normal self.

Anne peeked her head through Danny's door to find him asleep. "Huh thats odd I could have sworn I heard him." thought Anne to herself.

Anne closed the door to Danny's room. Danny opened his eyes and said "That was close."

* * *

Danny had a dream that night.

The dream was replaying the events of the day over and over especially the part when the monkey ninjas sounded like they said ghost for some reason. When suddenly the dream shifted to 5 year old Danny playing with a girl with orange hair tied into pigtails.

"Hey Jazz where are mom and dad?" young Danny asked.

"Their still working on the thing in the basement. the girl named Jazz replied.

Suddenly the dream shifted again to young Danny walking into a portal and pressing a green button and then suddenly being electrocuted and transforming while screaming.

Danny awoke from his nightmare to find Kim shaking him awake and shouting "Danny wake up!"

"What happended?" asked Danny

"You were having a nightmare." said Kim

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kim

"I'm fine really." said Danny

"Well alright you better head down for breakfast now before the tweebs eat all the pancakes." said Kim leaving Danny's room

"Why did that nightmare feel so real?" thought Danny

* * *

Danny couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare.

It just seemed so real to Danny. Almost as if it was a memory he had forgotten a long time ago.

Throughout the whole day Danny just couldn't get it out of his head and went to the bathroom to try to clear his head. Suddenly a puff of cold air came out of his mouth.

"Huh wha-" Danny was cut off when he heard someone say "Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny looked out of the bathroom to see people running from a hovering blue guy in overalls who looked like a loser.

"Wait did he just say he was a ghost?" thought Danny

The Box Ghost then started throwing boxes at people and shouted "Face my box powered fury!"

Danny then back into the bathroom and hid in a stall. A white ring appeared around his waist once again splitting and transforming him.

Danny phased through the walls to face the box ghost.

"Hey you!" shouted Danny "Man I really need to work on my insults." thought Danny.

The Box Ghost turned towards Danny.

"Ahh fellow ghost. Here to help me terrorize the school with boxes?" said The Box Ghost.

"Wait I'm a ghost!" said Danny.

"Well duh how did you not know that?" said The Box Ghost.

"Uh-Anyways stop throwing boxes at people!" said Danny

"Never! The Box Ghost controls all Boxes and soon after I rid all the boxes of the paper they contain I will use the boxes to conquer this town!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"How are boxes going to help you conquer the town?" asked Danny

"Uhh...Do Not question the Box Ghost! Beware!" shouted The Box Ghost.

"Um how about no." said Danny

Danny's fist glowed green and he fired an energy blast from it at the Box Ghost.

The laser bit spot on knocking the Box Ghost to the ground, but the Box Ghost got back up or rather floated back up and said "Fool it will take more than an ecto-blast to defeat the Box Ghost!"

"Ecto-Blast? Is that what this is called?" wondered Danny.

Suddenly someone tried to jump kick the Box Ghost but she just went right through him and collided into a locker. Danny recognized that the someone was Kim.

"Hah humans cannot touch the Box Ghost!" bragged the Box Ghost.

"Maybe not humans but I can!" said Danny as he fired another ecto-blast at the Box Ghost.

The blast hit spot on again. Before the Box Ghost could get back up again Danny flew towards him and gave him an uppercut and then smacked him into a locker.

"This is not the last you will see of the Box Ghost! Beware!" yelled the Box Ghost who then disappeared.

"Aww great." groaned Danny.

Danny then realized he forgot about Kim. He floated over to Kim who was clutching her head.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Agh you, I won't let you and your lame friend continue to attack the school!" shouted Kim who then punched at Danny but the punch just went right through him.

"Wait you think the Box Ghost is my friend." said Danny. "You got it all wrong I was trying to stop him." said Danny but Kim just ignored him and picked up a chair that for some reason was out in the hallway and threw it at Danny but the chair like her fist just went right through him.

"Are you done throwing chairs at me or are you going to listen now?" said Danny

"Who are you?" asked Kim

"I'm Danny-" Danny cut himself off to late as he realized that he just used his name but then quickly added "Phantom I am Danny Phantom."

The bell rung signaling that the next period was starting.

"Well gotta go." said Danny turning invisible and intangible and phased back into the bathroom unseen by Kim.

Kim stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened.

Danny walked out of the bathroom to find Kim pondering in the hallway.

"Hey sis if you don't want to be late to next period then your going to have to head to class now." said Danny.

"Huh oh yeah thanks Danny." replied Kim forgetting about Danny Phantom for the time being

"Great I can't tell her that I'm Danny Phantom because she hates him." thought Danny to himself before heading to biology.

* * *

 **Thats a wrap. So I got Danny started off as a ghost super hero and set up his alter ego's Danny Phantom's conflict with Kim. This will definitely make future chapters a lot more interesting. Please review and comment I really appreciate feedback and suggestions. Bye for now guys and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Kim and Danny were on the bus ride home as Kim kept complaining about the events that happened during the day.

"And then he just says wait you think the Box Ghost is my friend.". Can you believe that." complained Kim to Danny.

"Uh huh." said Danny

"Are you even listening?" asked Kim

"Uh huh." replied once again Danny

"Ugh" groaned Kim

Danny wasn't paying attention to Kim because he was wondering where the Box Ghost had come from in the first place.

They arrived at their bus stop and got off the bus and headed home.

Danny's mind was still wandering even as they got off the bus.

Danny whipped his head around after hearing Kim shouting "Danny. Danny! **Danny!** "

"What?" asked Danny

"I've been trying to tell you what happened today because I want your help with it." said Kim

"Help! uh with what?" said Danny

Fortunately Kim didn't notice Danny's guilty look or the fact his voice stuttered for a second because she was too focused on what she was talking about.

"With the sudden appearance of the things that call themselves ghosts." said Kim

"Well if they call themselves ghosts then maybe they are ghosts." said Danny

"Yeah right there is no such thing as ghosts." replied Kim.

Kim heard the Kimmunicator beep in her pocket and took it out and answered "Wade whats the sitch?"

"So I looked up the CW thing on Danny's ring and I got absolutely nothing." said Wade.

"What do you mean nothing? Like can't find where it was made?" asked Kim

"No I mean there is nothing about it anywhere, Government files, Jewelry, Military, or any corporations." stated Wade.

"How is that possible?" said Kim

"I don't know but the fact that so called ghosts start showing up after Monkey Fist takes the ring can't just be a coincidence." said Wade.

"Monkey Fist said he found the ring using a satellite to track large sources of power." said Danny.

"Danny did you get the ring back? Because if you did then I might be able to trace or link it to something." said Wade.

"Uh sort of." said Danny

"What do you mean sort of." asked Wade

Danny explained that when he broke the ray gun he accidentally broke the ring as well.

"Well do you have the remains of the ring?" asked Wade

"Yeah their on my nightstand why?" asked Danny

"Because if I can use the remains to recreate the ring then I may be able to like I said trace or link it to someone or somewhere." answered Wade.

"Alright I'll give you the ring an- wait where do you live?" asked Danny.

"I can send you my address." replied Wade

"A beacon appeared on the Kimmunicator indicating where Wade lives.

"Ok I'll bring it to you tomorrow." said Danny.

"Cool see you then." said Wade

The Kimmunicator turned off and Kim placed it back in her pocket.

Danny and Kim arrived back home and went through the front door.

Danny was about to head back up to his room when Kim said "Danny wait."

Danny turned towards Kim and asked "Why?"

Kim replied "Because I'm going to need all the help I can get to deal with this ghost problem and since it seems to be linked to Monkey Fist or your ring. I'd like you to tell me everything you know about the ring."

"Well I don't really know anything about it except it was silver, I have had it for as long as I can remember, and it had a CW engraved into it." said Danny.

"How could you not know more about it though if you have had for as long as you can remember? asked Kim

"I-I don't know." said Danny

"Can you try to remember please?" said Kim giving Danny the puppy dog look.

"All right just please stop the puppy dog look." said Danny.

"Yes thank you." Kim said hugging her brother.

* * *

Kim and Danny went to the living room and sat on the couch when suddenly a rocket sped through the room and crashed into the wall.

"Tweebs!" growled Kim

The Tweebs (Danny and Kim's little twin brothers Tim and Jim) ran into the room and grabbed the rocket.

"Mom said no more rockets in the house!" said Kim

"But dad said it was okay if we use it outside." said Jim

"Then why was it inside?" said Kim

"Because we launched it outside but it flew inside." said Tim.

"ugh just get that thing out of here." grunted Kim

The Tweebs obeyed and took the rocket up to their room to work on fixing and improving it.

Danny chuckled

"What?" grumbled Kim

"I love the look you get on your face every time the Tweebs annoy you." said Danny

"I do not get a look." said Kim

"Sure sure you don't." teased Danny with a grin on his face.

"Alright lets just try to get you to remember." said Kim.

"Ok." said Danny

Danny concentrated and closed his eyes and tried to remember really hard when suddenly he got something.

In the memory he just recovered he was 4 years old but what was strange was that Kim or his parents weren't there.

Instead was the girl from his nightmare and a large man in an orange jumpsuit with a woman in a greyish jumpsuit.

In the memory Danny said "Hey Mom could I have some more fudge?"

"Of course sweetee." the woman 4 year old Danny addressed as mom.

"I knew you would love fudge. Just like me Jack Fenton!" the large man in the orange jumpsuit said.

The woman in the greyish jump suit handed Danny a plate of fudge.

Danny began to eat it as the woman then asked the girl "Jazz honey would you like some fudge to?

Jazz responded "No fudge has to many calories and is extremely sugary. But I would like some more carrots." said Jazz

"Oh um ok." the woman responded looking a bit confused that her daughter doesn't like fudge.

Suddenly the memory ended and Danny snapped back to reality with a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"You remembered something?" asked Kim

Danny just ignored her and ran up to his room.

Danny then panicked because he feared that his family may not be his real family.

"Are are they my real family? Am I adopted?!" thought Danny.

Danny heard someone enter his room and saw it was Kim.

"Hey are you ok?" Kim asked.

"I-I don't know I don't know anything anymore." said Danny

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kim.

"No I just need time to think right now." said Danny

Kim left their conversation there and left the room.

Danny continued to think about this and replay the memory in his head over and over again and compared it to his nightmare for a half hour.

Eventually Danny came to the conclusion he needed to talk to his parents or adopted parents about it.

"Kids Dinner time!" shouted Danny's mother.

"I'll ask them about it now." thought Danny who then went downstairs to join his family for dinner.

* * *

After everyone was seated and after everyone had a slice of brainloaf on their plate Danny decided this was the time to ask.  
"Mom Dad." Danny said

"Yes son?" said his father who then took a sip of his water.

"Am I adopted?" Danny asked

Almost immediately he spit out his water all over his plate.

"Honey table manners." said Mrs Possible.

"Sorry Hun. But son how did you know?" asked

"Wait its true!" said Danny

All of Danny's siblings that he had just found out were not his siblings were all shocked at the news.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Danny

"Danny indoor voice." said Mrs Possible

"How am I supposed to be calm after I just tried to convince myself that it wasn't true for the past half hour!" said Danny

"Son calm down and we will explain." said Mr. Possible.

Danny went quiet to await their explanation.

They explained how they found Danny and that he had no memories except his name.

"But why didn't you tell me I was adopted instead of letting me believe that I wasn't!?" said Danny

"Because we saw how happy you were to be in a family and we thought that if we told you you weren't born into it you might not be happy anymore or would think you wouldn't belong." said Mrs. Possible

Danny left the table and stomped up to his room. Kim was about to follow him when her mother stopped her.

"Kim let him go. He needs time to think." Kim's mother replied.

Kim sat back down and could only imagine what he was going through.

* * *

As soon as Danny got to his room he transformed and said "I'm Goin Ghost!" as the white ring appeared around his waist and split into two rings transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Danny then flew through the wall and into the woods so he could take out his newfound anger without hurting anyone.

When Danny arrived in the woods he let out an angry shouts and then started shooting the trees with ecto blasts destroying them.

Danny continued to do this until he was tired and panting.

Up in a tree a high tech ghost with a flaming green mohawk had a missile pointed towards Danny.

"I have you now ghost child." said the ghost

Suddenly Clockwork appeared and said "Time Out!"

Everything froze as soon as Clockwork said it. Clockwork then went over to the ghost and said "Your not supposed to be here Skulker as was the Box Ghost. I fear it was his doing."

Clockwork then sent Skulker back to his own time and back to the Ghost Zone. He then said "Time In!" and Suddenly everything resumed. Danny continued panting and life went on.

Danny transformed back into a human and looked at his watch. The Watch said it was 10:18pm.

"Aw man Mom and Da-wait they aren't my parents so why should I care." said Danny to himself.

Danny retransformed into his ghost form and continued to blast the trees with ecto blasts.

Danny continued this until he destroyed every tree in the area.

After Danny did so he decided it was time to head home.

Before Danny could fly home he heard as shout "What did you do with my brother!".

Danny looked to see it was Kim and then groaned.

"I don't want to deal with this right now." growled Danny

"To bad until you tell me where he is I won't let you go." said Kim

Danny had just lost his temper even further than he had before.

Danny closed his eyes and let out a shout, except it wasn't a shout it was more of a wail. The wail wasn't an ordinary wail it glowed green and threw Kim at least 2 yards.

When Danny stopped Wailing his head turned back into its human form but he instantly retransformed it back into its ghost form.

"Ugh now I feel even more exhausted" grumbled Danny

Danny suddenly realized that he had shot Kim at least a few yards with his wail. He flew towards Kim as fast as he could and found her lying unconscious.

Fortunately she hadn't collided with anything because Danny had destroyed all of the trees.

Danny picked her up and flew her back home regretting his actions.

* * *

When Danny got back to his house he placed Kim onto her bed and let her sleep.

Danny then went to his room and did the same.

The next morning however Danny got out of bed and stumbled down stairs to find his (adopted) family shocked to see him.

"What?" asked Danny

"You disappeared last night. And when Kim went out to look for you we found that she had been attacked and brought back into her bed." said Danny's (adopted) father

"We called the Police that you were missing but they said because you weren't gone for 24 hours yet so there was nothing they could do." said Danny's (adopted) mother.

"What makes you think she was attacked?" asked Danny

"I told them after they woke me up." said Kim

"We also checked to see if you were back and you were, but we couldn't wake you. You were in a deeper sleep then we have ever seen." said Danny's (adopted) father.

"Care to tell us where you were last night and what you were doing?" said Danny's (adopted) mother.

"Uh no." said Danny

"Well until you do your grounded." said Danny's father however that was a mistake.

Danny just got angry at that comment and growled "I don't care." and stomped back up to his room.

After Danny had left his (adopted) father said "Do you think I was to harsh on the grounding thing, because he does have every right to be angry."

"I'm not sure dear. But I do believe we need to have a talk with Danny." replied Danny's (adopted) mother.

* * *

 **I keep changing between Danny's (adopted) parents names and titles because Its from how Danny sees them like if he sees them as his parents or from a neutral perspective, or as adopted parents. Just wanted to explain that. Also hope you guys enjoyed that. Who do you think is the one who sent Skulker and the Box Ghost to attack Danny? Find out soon. Again please review, comment or fav the story I appreciate feedback. See you guys next chapter.**


	5. Attack of The Grabby Hands

After that morning Danny ignored everyone he came into contact with. Even which landed him a detention which he just skipped and Mr Barkin has never had a student skip detention before so he had no clue what to do.

He continued to do so for two and a half weeks. Kim had had enough of being ignored and snubbed by her brother.

So when she and Danny got home from school she followed Danny up to his room and closed the door behind them so he couldn't leave.

When Danny realized Kim was in his room he turned to her and said "what?"

"what? Whats what is you ignoring everyone! I know your going through a lot but its not going to help to push us away. It will only make things worse." said Kim

"You don't understand." said Danny

"Then help me understand." replied Kim

Danny sat there with a shocked look on his face because he expected Kim to continue arguing however she didn't. Danny was also pondering whether or not he should tell her everything.

Danny sighed and then said "I remembered them."

"Who?" asked Kim

"My... past family" said Danny

"You want to see them again don't you." said Kim

Danny didn't move a muscle and held a blank expression on his face. That had been the question he kept asking himself over and over.

"Maybe Wade can find them if you tell him what you remembered." said Kim

"No...I." Danny stopped himself because he knew he didn't remember enough about them to know where they lived, he assumed it was Amity Park because that is where his (adopted) parents found him but thats a whole town to search.

"I don't remember enough for Wade to find them." said Danny

"Maybe you do. Wade is a genius so maybe he could see something in the memories that you don't." replied Kim

Danny just wanted to be alone and learn to control his powers (which he has been practicing the past few days). However he knew Kim probably wouldn't take no for an answer.

Danny was saved by the Kimmunicator. Kim reached into her pocket and took out the beeping kimmunicator and then said "Wade whats the sitch?"

"Drakkon and Shego just robbed a nuclear silo and stole a nuke!" said Wade

"Do you know where they are?" asked Kim.

"I have tracked Drakkon's credit card purchases including rent charged to it and I found a place he is currently paying rent on. I'll send you the coordinates." said Wade

"Please and thank you." said Kim.

A location appeared on the kimmunicator's screen. Kim got up and said "We need to go get Ron and then head to Drakkon."

"no" said Danny

"Danny I have been giving you space this past 2 weeks but this mission may be too risky to attempt without you?" said Kim

"I don't want to do crime fighting anymore." lied Danny

"Danny I know that you are still trying to process the fact that your adopted. But that doesn't change anything. We're still your family and we still care for you." said Kim

"Please come." asked Kim giving Danny the puppy dog face.

Astoundingly Danny just ignored the look.

"Fine whenever your ready you can come back to fighting crime with me and Ron." Kim said and then left the room to go get Ron and find Drakkon.

Danny sat on his bed and said to himself "I hate to lie to her but I need to fight Drakkon and keep my secret."

"I'm Goin Ghost!" said Danny as a white ring appeared around his waist and spread into two rings transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Danny then went invisible and intangible and followed Kim and Ron to Drakkon's latest lair.

* * *

Drakkon's latest lair was built into a side of a mountain with only one huge window to view the outside world and the only way people can actually know that the mountain is where someone lives.

On the inside of the lair it was dark with light grey metallic walls with an observatory area but Drakkon tore it down and replaced it with a missile launching station

Drakkon stood at the missile launching station with Shego standing next to him.

"So Doctor D whats going to keep this plan from failing like all the others?" asked Shego

"Because this time I have a special trap for Kim and Danny Possible. And also her sidekick who's name I can't remember." replied Drakkon

"And that trap is?" said Shego

"It is the greatest trap I have ever devised!" said Drakkon

"Yeah but what is it?" asked Shego

"The trap is..." Drakkon paused for suspense and then shouted "Giant grabby hands!"

Shego just burst out laughing at Drakkon's latest trap for Kim Possible.

"Whats so funny Shego!" yelled Drakkon angrily.

"Its... Its just that you have tried out way better traps than giant grabby hands before and those failed, so why would this one be a success?" stated Shego

"Ah I was hoping you would ask that." replied Drakkon with an evil smirk on his face. "The grabby hands will tighten every time the Possibles and the sidekick struggle to escape."

"I still don't get how that trap is any better." said Shego

"What do you know about making traps! Nothing!" yelled Drakkon

"Ehh whatever." said Shego

Before Drakkon could continue to blabber on about his trap an air vent lid was kicked open and out came Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Danny also came in through the wall but was invisible.

Drakkon turned towards Kim and Ron and said "Ah Kim and Dan-wait where is your brother?"

"Hey I'm here to." said Ron.

"Yeah but your harmless." said Drakkon.

"Am not!" argued Ron

"Now seize them grabby hands!" ordered Drakkon as he pressed a button.

Suddenly three grabby hands appeared out of panels in the wall and grabbed Kim and Ron but the third hand did nothing because there was no one to grab.

"Agh darn it! I planned on 3 of you being here and wasted money on an extra hand!" complained Drakkon

Kim and Ron struggled to escape but the hands only tightened.

"Hah fools! The more you struggle the tighter grip the hands get on you and seriously where is he" said Drakkon

"He's not here right now." said Kim with a sad look on her face

"Ugh whatever. Now I shall explain my evil plan!" said Drakkon but before he could start blabbering about it Shego interrupted him "Why are you telling them the plan?"

"Because Shego thats just how it works being an evil mastermind." said Drakkon

Shego just rolled her eyes and Drakkon then began to explain.

"I will threaten every country that does not surrender to me with my nuclear missile and if they don't surrender I will obliterate them!" explained Drakkon.

"And now I will wait for the countries of the world to send their responses." said Drakkon who then did an evil laugh.

"Not on my watch ugly!" said Danny suddenly appearing while floating.

"Yes now I have another target for my grabby hand!" said Drakkon pressing the buttons that control the grabby hands.

The third grabby hand launched itself towards Danny and tried to grab him but it just went right through him.

"What but thats no fair!" complained Drakkon "Shego get him!"

Shego's hands ignited with their usual plasma energy and she then lunged towards Danny and the punch or rather the energy radiating off of her hands hit him instead of going through him knocking Danny onto the floor.

Danny got up and said "How I was intangible!?"

"Can't go through me like that grabby hand and ugh seriously Doctor D you need a better name for those." said Shego

"Argh I'll rename it later just get him!" growled Drakkon

Shego obeyed and once again lunged towards Danny however this time Danny was ready and shot and ecto-blast hitting Shego into the wall.

Shego got up and then ran towards Danny dodging more ecto-blasts he shot at her.

Shego was about to hit Danny again when suddenly he disappeared leaving Shego standing there confused.

"Nice trick kid but you'll need to do better than that to beat me." said Shego.

"Good thing I've got better!" said Danny reappearing and punching Shego and then disappearing again.

Danny continued to do this until Shego shouted "Enough!" and then started punching randomly in hopes of hitting Danny.

Danny stopped attacking her because he knew she would just tire herself out. So Danny went over to Kim and Ron and broke the giant hands with ecto-blasts.

Kim and Ron were released and Kim lunged towards Drakkon with a jump kick.

"Oh poop." said Drakkon as he was then kicked in the face by Kim.

Shego stopped punching nothing when she noticed Danny had reappeared over by the now broken grabby hands.

"You'll pay for this brat!" shouted Shego who then grabbed Drakkon and took herself and him onto a hovercraft and left.

They didn't make it very far however because Danny just shot an ecto-blast at the hovercraft causing it to crash into a tree.

"Bullseye!" said Danny

"Why did you help us?" asked Kim

Danny turned towards her and Ron and responded "Because I'm not a villain like you think. I'm a hero."

Danny then turned Invisible and flew back towards his house.

Ron turned his head towards Kim and asked "Who was he?"

"Danny Phantom apparently." replied Kim

The police arrived and arrested Drakkon and Shego (again) and returned the nuke to the place they stole it from.

* * *

On the way back home Kim tried to answer Ron's many questions but most of them she didn't have an answer to.

Especially the question if he's a hero or a villain because now she is uncertain.

When they got back Kim dropped Ron off and thanked their driver who had driven them because she had saved his cattle from a famine.

Kim stumbled through the door and up to her room and laid down on her bed thinking about the events that just happened.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter took longer I just was doing other things recently. Don't worry I will still continue this story unless it doesn't get enough popularity because then theres no point if no once reads it. Anyways thanks for reading please review and comment and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	6. You Look Familiar?

**I forgot to do this in previous chapters so I will do it now. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Kim Possible belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Kim noticed that Danny was still pushing everyone away from him but was starting to let her and Ron back in.

Danny was still upset with their parents even though they had ungrounded him because they realized they were only making the rift in their relationship with him worse. Danny did seem to start to act a little less upset with them but was still definitely angry with them.

However Kim also noticed some changes with Danny. She noticed that Danny missed the bus more often but somehow got to school before the bus and got back home before the bus arrived on the way back home from school as well. Danny was also a bit more cautious now. Like last week a lunch lady ghost attacked but right before then he dashed to the bathroom as if he knew it was about to happen. Fortunately Danny Phantom showed up and scared the ghost off by destroying all the lunch foods in the cafeteria.

Kim was still unsure about Danny Phantom but after the Lunch Lady ghost's appearance she was leaning more towards him being a hero.

* * *

Danny was having a terrible week. First he was still upset with his (adopted) parents, second the lunch lady ghost attacked and it took him 3 hours to get her to leave after destroying all the lunch food. Third because he destroyed all the lunch food he now had to bring brain loaf from home to school. But lastly was the worst or perhaps the best of all.

The entire school was summoned to an assembly in the gym to discuss the CAT exams.

The teacher explaining the whole thing was a guest teacher from Amity Park's Casper High. Danny knew that was the town his biological family lived in but he was unsure if they still lived there or had moved somewhere else. The teacher's name is Mr Lancer and he is lame and kinda fat, he was also extremely boring. But what caught Danny's attention was when they introduced the two students that scored the highest and lowest scores on the test.

Danny didn't care that the student that scored the lowest was Irving (third degree (not sure if Lancer made that up or not)) Burns.

What did catch Danny's attention was the student that scored the highest on the CAT exams. That student was his (biological) sister! Jazz Fenton! Jazz had long orange hair with blue eyes and a light blue headband. She wore a black shirt and wore long pants the same color as her headband.

After Danny heard her name and saw her from the bleachers he was left speechless and frozen as he stared at Jazz trying to piece similarities between the one he remembered and the one in the gym. The similarities were completely visible. He remembered the Jazz in his memory had the exact same hair color as the one before him and the same eye color.

Kim and Ron noticed Danny's unusual behavior and tried to snap him out of it but it was no use. Until Rufus bit Danny's hand causing him to shake Rufus off and say "Ow!" which was also loud enough to get the entire gyms attention.

Everyone in the gym turned their faces towards Danny whose face turned red with embarrassment.

"What's the problem Possible did something bite your hand?" teased Mr Barkin.

After Mr Barkin's's joke/rhetorical question everyone in the gym (except Jazz, Ron, and Kim) laughed at Danny

Danny was so embarrassed he got up and rushed out of the gym.

* * *

When Jazz saw who everyone was laughing at she realized that he looked familiar but couldn't recall who he resembled that she knew, and followed him out of the gym.

She followed and called out to him several times until he stopped in front of some lockers and turned towards her.

"Can you just-" He stopped himself and just stared a do I know you face at Jazz.

Jazz then said "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

* * *

Danny panicked because he wasn't sure how to respond. Should he say "Hi I think I am your long lost brother from 9 years ago" or "No I have no clue who you are".

All Danny could sputter out was "uhh"

"No seriously do I know you? You look so familiar I just can't put my finger on it" said Jazz

"Um uh maybe you know me." Danny finally replied.

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Jazz

"Well... I... uh..." Danny stuttered and then said "Let me restart I might know you you do look familiar to me to."

"I'm Jazz" said Jazz putting her hand out.

"Danny" replied Danny shaking Jazz's hand awkwardly.

Suddenly a look of shock struck Jazz's face and Danny knew who he reminded her of. He reminded her of himself or well himself from nine years ago.

"Excuse me for a moment." said Jazz as she walked over to the women's bathroom and entered it.

Danny knew for a fact based on Jazz's reaction that this definitely was his sister and she might know that he is her brother.

"Do you know her?" said a voice from behind Danny. Danny turned to find that Kim and Ron were standing behind him and Kim was the one who had asked the question.

"Know her... well I uh... I might." stuttered Danny.

"You might?" questioned Kim

"Well yeah I think she might be... my..." Danny struggled to finish his sentence.

"Your?" Kim questioned

Danny choked on the word before he finally said it "sister"

Kim and Ron were frozen in place if they were statues. Their mouths hung open in shock.

"What?" asked Danny even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"What dude you think that she is your sis-!" shouted Ron who was then cut off by Danny who slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Dude I don't want the whole school to know." said Danny who then removed his hand from Ron's mouth.

"How do you know?" asked Kim.

"Well... when you asked me before to try to remember stuff about the ring instead I remembered her and my biological parents." replied Danny.

Kim was obviously unsure of what to say.

Danny heard someone clearing their throat behind them and turned to see it was Jazz.

* * *

 ** _About a minute ago_**

Jazz went to the bathroom and went into a stall and slammed the door shut. She then sat on the toilet and called her mother.

The phone ringed three times until Jazz's mother's voice came from the phone "Hello"

"Hey mom" said Jazz in a teary voice.

"Jazz sweetee what's wrong?" asked Jazz's mother through the phone

"I just met someone here at Middleton." said Jazz

"He didn't bully you did he! Because if he did then me and your father will personally come there and use the Fenton Creep Stick on him!" said Jazz's mother

"No mom. He... reminds me so much of... Danny that I think he might actually be Danny." replied Jazz with her voice still teary.

"Jazz it's not funny to joke about your brother and you know it!" said Jazz's mother.

"I am not joking he looks so much like an older version of Danny that I think he could be. He even has the same name as Danny!" said Jazz.

"Jazz it's probably just a coincidence." replied Jazz's mother.

"Mom I'll send you a picture to show you what I mean." said Jazz.

"Jazz honey I don't think-" was all Jazz's mother could say before Jazz hung up and left the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

"Oh Jazz hi" said Danny.

"Um yeah Danny could I... get a picture of you?" asked Jazz holding up her phone.

"Why?" asked Danny

"Because you remind me a lot of someone I want to compare photos with." lied Jazz not telling him that she wants to send it to her mother.

"Um ok?" said Danny a bit confused by the strange question.

Jazz then took a photo of Danny's face with her phone.

"Thanks Danny and who are they?" asked Jazz pointing to Kim and Ron.

"This is my sister Kim and my friend Ron." said Danny

"Nice to meet you two well I've gotta go bye." said Jazz who then rushed back into the gym and sent the photo to her mother.

"Would you like me to have Wade look her up so you can figure out if she definitely is your sister or not?" asked Kim

"What no wait why are you two even out here anyways?" asked Danny dodging the question because he didn't want Kim, Wade, and Ron meddling with his life.

"Me Ron, and Rufus came out here to apologize for humiliating you in front of everyone in the school." said Kim

"Yeah sorry." said Ron, and Rufus nodded in agreement to the apology.

"It's alright I just want some alone time for now." said Danny who walked down the hall and out the school exit because school was going to end in ten minutes and the rest of school was just finishing that assembly which he didn't want to go back to.

* * *

When Danny left the school he changed into his ghost form behind some bushes and began to fly back home when suddenly he was shot out of the sky.

Danny crashed down into the road and looked up to see some bald guys wearing white suits in some sort of white hovercraft that resembled a helicopter.

"Target hit but not eliminated" said the one on the left (calling him agent 1)

"Fire laser number two at maximum power" said the one on the right (calling him agent 2)

Danny floated off of the road and said "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Guys in White and we are here to eliminate all paranormal activity." said Agent 1

"Including you Ghost Boy!" added Agent 2

"Well if you want to play surprise the enemy why didn't you say so." said Danny who then turned invisible.

"Activate thermal imaging." said Agent 1

Agent 2 pressed a button on the control console and a pair of goggles appeared over Agent 1 and 2's eyes.

"Target sighted 90 degrees to the left." said Agent 1

Agent 1 turned the hovercraft towards Danny and fired another laser at him which Danny barely dodged.

"Woah hey no fair how am I supposed to surprise you if you guys can see me." said Danny who then shot and ecto blast at the hovercraft but it was absorbed by some sort of shield.

"Ghost shield at 100% efficiency" said Agent 2

Danny then tried going intangible into the cockpit but was repelled by the ghost shield.

"Ok I can't touch them so what can I do?" said Danny to himself.

"Hey I know my ghostly wail!" said Danny

Danny took in a deep breath and then opened his mouth to unleash the wail.

The wail was so powerful it took out the GIW's ghost shield and knocked them two houses over.

Danny stopped wailing and turned back into his human form exhausted and panting.

The GIW's hovercraft came floating back but they didn't see Danny transform back into his human form.

"Hey where'd that Ghost Boy go?" said Agent 1

"I don't know he's not appearing on our ghost radar." said Agent 2.

Suddenly their communicator (in the hovercraft's cockpit) beeped. Agent 2 answered it and after hearing a briefing for a new mission he hung up and turned to Agent 1.

"We have a ghost robbing the local box factory go go go!" said Agent 2.

Agent 1 zoomed the hovercraft (with Agent 2 inside) to the local box factory obviously to catch the Box Ghost.

When they were gone Danny let out a sigh of relief and said "That was close."

Danny then walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **This chapter was more of set up chapter for the rest of the story because Jazz and the her parents will play a major roll in the future chapters. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed. As always please review, fav and comment on the story and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	7. The Señor Seniors Rob a Bank

After the assembly Jazz got on the bus back to Amity Park and sent the picture of Danny to her mother and almost immediately got a text as a response back.

Jazz took a look at what the text said "Oh my gosh that looks exactly like Danny!" A few seconds later Jazz got another text " When can we meet him?"

Jazz was surprised by this response since she didn't expect her mother to actually believe her and then texted back " idk I only just met him."

A response came shortly after she sent her text "Well me and your father will definitely be coming to Middleton to see him." Jazz panicked at this response because her parents were well kinda crazy and destructive. She texted back to her mother "No don't come to Danny you'll freak him out with all the ghost weapons!"

Another response came in a few seconds " Fine we won't bring the ghost weapons if you tell us his address." Jazz texted back "idk his address". Her mother responded "Well then we will scope out the school until we find him."

"Oh no" thought Jazz. She knew that they would only embarrass Danny causing him to try to get as far away as possible from them. "Oh no you won't! I won't let you ruin his life by shouting out to the whole school Danny! and Ghost!" replied Jazz.

"Jazz honey I won't do that." replied Jazz's mother. Jazz then texted "Maybe not you but Dad will."

"We'll discuss this further with your father when you get home." was the last text Jazz got and she replied "Ok"

Jazz put her phone down and reached into her backpack and pulled out a book titled "How to manipulate the weird and crazy" and began to read it.

* * *

Danny was lying on his bed and couldn't stop thinking about Jazz and his past life. Danny also found some new memories with them like playing at the playground or his dad showing him how to fire a mini ghost laser which confused Danny a bit until he remembered his parents were ghost hunters and obsessed catching ghosts.

However this memory made Danny a little afraid of his biological family because he is half ghost and they would surely want to capture him if they found out.

There was a knock on Danny's door. The door opened and in came his (adopted) parents.

When Danny saw them come in he turned so he wouldn't face them. His (adopted) mother sat on the bed next to him and his (adopted) father stood on the other side of the bed.

"Danny we wanted to check on you to make sure your all right." said his (adopted) Mother

"I'm fine." replied Danny

"Son we know you well enough to know that your not." said his (adopted) Father.

"Danny we know it has been hard for you finding out you were adopted and we understand that you may never forgive us for not telling you." started his (adopted) Mother

"But we want to help you." finished his (adopted) Father

"I don't need help. I just want to be left alone." said Danny

"We understand. If you need to talk to anyone, you can talk to us." said his (adopted) Mother.

Danny's (adopted) parents then left the room leaving Danny alone.

Danny laid on his bed for another twenty minutes continuing to think about his biological family until there was a knock on his door. The door opened and Kim walked in.

"Hey Danny." said Kim

"Hey." replied Danny lazily

"We just got another mission and I was hoping you would be willing to come with us this time." said Kim

"No" was all Danny said

Kim left the room without saying another word and closed the door behind her.

When Danny was sure no one could here him he got up and said "I'm Goin Ghost!" as a white ring appeared arount his waist and spread into two rings transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Danny then followed Kim and Ron to their mission.

* * *

The mission was at a bank being robbed bySeñor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior.

Danny overheard Kim ask one of the police officers outside the bank how they know its the Señor Seniors and the officer replied "Because they sent us this video link after they broke in."

The officer pulled out a tablet from his car and showed it to Kim and Ron (Danny watched invisibly).

The screen switched on and on the screen was Señor Senior Senior. " Good evening, I am Señor Senior Senior and if you are seeing this message me and my son are currently robbing the bank for its priceless gem to use in my evil plan." "Also I-" Senior was interrupted by his son saying "Father where is my tanning lotion! I can't live without it!". "Junior can't you see I am busy recording an evil message!" growled back Senior.

"But Father I need-" this time Junior was cut off by Senior. " Did you check your back pocket!?" shouted Senior.

Junior checked his back pocket and pulled out his tanning lotion. "Thank you Father!" said Junior and then left.

Senior then resumed talking about his evil plot. "Now as I was saying I will use the gem for my evil plan however I will not tell you my plan because that is a secret, until I actually do the plan but that doesn't matt-" "Father now I can't find my lounge chair!" interrupted Junior again. "Grrrrr Junior! Did you check by the pool!" shouted Senior and the video message then ended.

Kim and Ron then entered the bank through its vents while Danny flew through the walls and directly into the vault the Seniors were robbing.

Inside the vault was Señor Senior Senior and Señor Senior Junior. They were just leaving the vault with Junior carrying the Diamond and complaining it was bad for his perfect body. Senior pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it blowing a hole in the roof with a helicopter with a rope ladder hovering above.

"Alright Junior now carry the gem into the copter." said Senior. "But father carrying the gem is-" started junior but was cut off by Senior "I don't care if it's bad for your perfect body!".

Danny was about to turn visible but then a vent was kicked open and Kim rolled out and took a fighting stance, unfortunately for Ron he fell out of the vent face first and said "I'm ok".

"Ahh Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable I was expecting you two." said Senior.

"It's over Señor Senior Senior! Give up the gem!" replied Kim.

"I don't think so Kim Possible because you have fallen right into my trap." said Senior with an evil grin. Senior then pulled out another remote and pressed the button. Nothing happened "Uhh dude wasn't that supposed to do something?" asked Ron.

"Oh it will it should be here in a moment." said Senior "Uhh Father" started Junior but was interrupted by Senior again "Just give me a moment Junior and it will arrive.". Senior then repeatedly pushed the button on the remote again and again until finally an attack drone showed up. "Ahh finally now drone destroy them!" Senior ordered.

The drone began shooting lasers at Kim who dodged them easily while Ron ran from the lasers screaming with Rufus hiding in his pocket.

Kim then changed direction and jump kicked at the drone but her kick bounced off.

"What the heck." said Kim

"Hah my top price drone has one way forcefields that nothing can penetr-" Senior was interrupted by Junior "Father that floating kid stole the gem from me!" "Junior there is no such thing as...!" Senior stopped yelling when he saw Danny floating above Junior keeping the gem out of his reach and taunting him by lowering it and then raising it as soon as Junior jumped for it.

"Drone attack the floating kid!" ordered Senior as he redirected the drone to attack Danny.

"Kim catch!" said Danny as he tossed the gem to her. Kim reached to catch the gem but failed to catch it and Ron caught it by accident. "Whuh what?" stuttered Ron in confusion until he realized that this was the gem the Seniors were trying to steal. "Ron keep the gem away from them!" shouted Kim. "Yeah Ron- woah!" said Danny as he dodged the lasers the drone had started shooting at him.

"Junior take back the gem!" ordered Senior "But father all this villainy is making me tired." complained Junior. "I don't care Junior just get that gem so we can use it to disintegrate the country club that kicked us out!" yelled Senior. "But Father didn't we already freeze that place?" said Junior. "No that was the other country club we joined another one that kicked us out for being evil! Don't you remember!" "Oh right" said Junior who then reluctantly started chasing Ron for the gem.

Senior groaned at his son's reluctancy to embrace villainy and all his dumb excuses. Suddenly Senior was uppercutted by Kim and then she kicked the breath out of him.

"Ooof" groaned Senior clutching his chest as Kim returned to her fighting stance.

"You will pay for that Kim Possible." said Senior in a pained voice.

"I-agh!" started Kim who was hit by Ron trying to escape Junior.

"Ron!" said Kim frustratingly.

"Sorry KP ahhgh!" shouted Ron who noticed Junior approaching them and then got up and continued to run from Junior.

Kim got up to here Senior shouting from the copter ladder with another remote in his hands ("seriously how many remote does he have" thought Kim) "Junior this heist is too painful to continue return to the copter!" Senior also said it in a bit of a pained voice while clutching his chest with one hand holding the remote and the other holding onto the ladder "Yes father." replied Junior seeming happy to be able to stop chasing Ron.

Kim ran towards the ladder but was too late the ladder was going up due to the copter rising altitude pulling the ladder too high for her to reach or jump to.

"Until next time Kim Possible!" shouted Senior as he climbed into the cockpit, disabled remote control (which was what that remote was for), and flew off with Junior clutching the ladder so hard he was hugging it to not fall off and was screaming like a girl and begging for his mommy.

"grrr" growled Kim in frustration.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Ron.

"What was so funny Ron we failed to catch him!"

"Señor Senior Junior was screaming like a girl!" laughed Ron who was joined by Rufus in his laughfest.

Kim just rolled her eyes and then said "Hey wait a minute where's Danny Phantom and the drone?

* * *

 **A few minutes ago during the fight**

Danny continued to dodge the drones lasers and fired some back in return but that darn shield kept absorbing them.

"Grrrr" growled Danny who then started to think on what he could do "Ghostly Wail? too dangerous indoors, Ecto blasts will probably be absorbed, maybe go intangible and smash it, Wait yeah intangible!"

Danny then grinned and went intangible and charged at the drone in the air. He penetrated the shield but then realized that if he went tangible again that the shield might cut him in half so he had to keep charging forward. However instead of going through the drone he accidentally made the drone intangible to and was then pushing it through walls at 128 miles an hour until he was able to slow down.

When Danny had finally slowed down he took in his surroundings he was in an empty parking lot in front of a mall. He then saw the drone shoot more lasers at him. He tried to go intangible but the lasers still hit him somehow so he then returned to dodging.

Danny had had enough of this and he realized that he was alone so he decided to use the Ghostly Wail even though he knew it would exhaust him.

Danny took a deep breath and then released his wail onto the drone. The drone was trying to float more towards Danny and shoot more lasers at him but the lasers it shot didn't even make it out of the shield because they were being shot backwards by the wail and back into the drone.

The drone then exploded leaving nothing in the parking lot but burning remains.

Danny stopped wailing. The Ghostly Wail drained Danny so much that he instantly transformed back into his human form panting.

After catching his breath Danny went Ghost and flew home however he forgot that he had just left Kim and Ron at the bank without an explanation.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long I just have been busy and uninspired lately. Also this story isn't getting a lot of popularity so I am considering to stop making it. So what I will do is wait until August and if it has gotten a decent amount more popularity I will continue it but if not I will put it on hold until it does or if it does gain that popularity. Anyways again I am sorry it took awhile but it's here now.**

 **P.S I will post a poll on my profile on what I should do a story on next.**


	8. Skulker's Revenge

**Stories back! :) Literally in less than 24 hours of posting the notice saying that if I get 50 follows and 40 favs on this story I would revive it. Well it has already exceeded that. Thank you guys so much and I made this chapter a little extra long as thanks for the support**

* * *

It was Saturday. Danny woke up in his bed after coming home last night through his window after the whole drone fight in a parking lot. Danny got out of bed but stayed in his pajamas since he wanted to just stay home and chill all weekend after such a strange, ghostly, and exhausting week. He headed downstairs to the sweet smell of pancakes in the kitchen . When Danny came into the kitchen he found his (adopted) mother cooking pancakes on a grill, his (adopted) father reading the newspaper and Kim sitting at the table deep in thought.

"Whats got you so deep in thought Kim?" asked Danny

Kim suddenly jumped and said"Woah you startled me"

"Sorry didn't mean to." replied Danny

"Its alright but to answer your question me and Ron, we went on a mission last night to stop the Sënors and Danny Phantom showed up and fought off their drone but didn't come back and I'm not sure if he's alright or not or what I should really think about his and the drones disappearance.

Danny mentally punched himself at realizing he forgot to go back and help Kim and Ron capture the Sënors.

"So what do you think I should do about Danny Phantom?" asked Kim

"Um well give him a chance to explain that is the only way to really know for sure why he didn't come back." replied Danny

"You keep talking about this Danny Phantom person Kimmie-Cub why is that?" asked Danny's (adopted) father.

"I keep seeing him on my missions and he always helps take down the villains but I am so confused about him." replied Kim

"Well what exactly about him are you confused about?"asked Danny's (adopted) father.

"So when we first met I found him some other so called "ghost" trashing the school but then he starts helping me and Ron on missions."

"Don't forget your brother he deserves credit for your missions to." added in Danny's (adopted) mother

"Actually... I haven't been going on missions anymore." said Danny

His (adopted) parents turned to him with surprised looks.

"Why have you stopped I thought missions were something you enjoyed and maybe a way o blow off some steam?" questioned Danny's (adopted) father

Kim was also curious as she at first thought that he just wanted some space to process the whole being adopted thing but he has been starting to act like his old self again and now wasn't so gloomy. So that raised the question why hasn't Danny been going on missions again?

"I stopped going on missions because... I needed some space to process being adopted and to try to get a grip on it being real." answered back Danny

"But honey that was weeks ago. I understand that it may always be hard for you but we've noticed you have been starting to spring back to your old self and are starting to seem happy again and defeating super villains surely is a good way to take out some anger so what is the real reason son?" questioned Danny's (adopted) mother

All eyes in the room were on Danny awaiting an answer and he was starting to panic. He feared telling them the truth

"Uh.. I uh" stuttered Danny

Fortunately a rocket started flying through the kitchen distracting everyone from questioning Danny.

Kim caught the rocket midair as its engine sputtered out and died.

"TWEEBS!" yelled Kim

The tweebs quickly rushed into the room to retrieve the rocket

"Jim Tim you know you're not allowed to fly rockets in the house." replied their father

"We know Dad, its just that it was in our room than suddenly took off." said Jim

"Yeah a part must have come loose" finished Jim

"Boys just don't let it happen again alright?" replied their mother

"Yes mom" both of the twins replied in unison as they then took the rocket back up to their room.

"Alright so Danny why haven't you been coming on missions anymore?" Kim asked as she turned towards where Danny was only to find he was gone.

"Where did he go?" wondered Kim

* * *

When Danny had his chance to escape he took it running out of the room while everyone's eyes were on the rocket. He then left through the backdoor and jumped the fence and hid behind a tree. As soon as he knew that the coast was clear He shouted "I'm Goin Ghost!" as a white ring appeared around his waist and split into two transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny took off into the sky aimlessly and just actin upon instinct to guide his flight.

"Aw man, what should I say? They definitely know I have a secret now where should I go?" pondered Danny as he overlooked the neighborhood from above he saw Ron's house.

"I am so going to regret this but who else can I go to?" Danny said as he flew down to Ron's place.

Danny landed right by Ron's window on the second floor and reverted back to his human form. He looked through Ron's window to find that he and Rufus were still asleep. Figures Ron and Rufus would sleep a lot what with all the running and distracting they do.

Danny knocked on Ron's window trying to wake him up. After five minutes of knocking Ron finally started to stir.

"Mom five more minutes." mumbled Ron.

Danny lost patience and phased through Ron's window then opened it from the inside to make it look like it was open the whole time. He then started to shake Ron and say "Ron Ron RON!"

"Wagh! whined Ron as he fell out of bed from being startled by Danny waking him.

"Dude get up." said Danny

"DP do you know what time it is?" groaned Ron as he rose up off the floor

"yeah" yawned Rufus as he started to stretch and wake up from his sleeping spot.

"Its 10:00 am" said Danny

"Wait what darn I probably missed your mom-er adopted mom's pancakes" Ron quickly corrected knowing how sensitive Danny was about it.

"So why are you here? Did you bring Pancakes or Nacos!" Ron said as he immediately perked up at the thought.

"No I need someone to talk to." replied Danny and Ron slouched at Danny's response since his hope of pancakes and nacos was false.

"What about?" Ron yawned.

"About... why I haven't been going on missions and help dealing with Kim." responded Danny

"Let me get some breakfast first then we can talk." said Ron.

"This can't wait I kinds sorta ran away to talk to you." Danny said guiltily

"Wait what why?" asked Ron

Before Danny could respond the wall to Ron's room suddenly exploded pushing him, Ron, and Rufus back into the opposite wall.

"I have you now ghost child." said a mysterious but deep voice as a robot with a green flaming mohawk floated into the room through the space where Rons bedroom's wall used to be.

"What ghost who?" said Ron

"This is none of your business puny human stay out of it or I will take your pelt too." added the robot

"Eww gross" Ron responded

"Who are you?!" shouted Danny

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and I have come to hang your pelt on my wall Ghost Child!" replied Skulker with an evil grin

"Ghost what?" said Danny playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Ghost Child you are very rare which is why I seek your pelt to be my latest trophy" answered Skulker

"Ron go get Kim I'll hold him here until she gets here." Danny ordered to Ron.

"I can't just leave him to skim you dude he'll probably cut you up with a chainsaw or axe!" replied Ron

"Go I can hold out until Kim arrives and your the faster runner go get Kim!" Danny yelled dodging an ecto-beam Skulker shot from a mini lazer gun in his wrist.

"I grow tired from this chatting!" boomed Skulker

"Alright come on Rufus." Ron said as he scooped up Rufus and ran out of his room to get Kim.

"Surrender to me now ghost child and I will make your death less painful." said Skulker

"Over my dead body even tough I think I'm sorta already part dead or whatever?" said Danny as he transformed into Phantom

"I was hoping you would say that." responded Skulker as missiles and laser blasters appeared out from all over his body.

"Oh crud" was all Danny had to say right before Skulker fired.

A huge explosion was formed blowing up he entire second floor of the Stoppable household. Skulker stepped through the flames to find Danny glowing a transparent blue indicating he went intangible just in time to protect himself from the explosion.

"I should have known you would have that power Ghost Child" Skulker said slightly frustrated

"Why do you keep calling me that?" said Danny as he charged at Skulker shoving him off the remains of the second floor.

Skulker floated mid air before he hit the ground and went back up to Danny's level. "Because you are a ghost or at least sometimes apparently and a child." replied Skulker as he replaced one of his hands with a green chainsaw.

"Why did Ron have to mention a chainsaw." groaned Danny as he prepared for Skulker to attack.

Skulker lunged at Danny with the chainsaw which he narrowly dodged but his suit got cut giving it a tear. Danny gritted his teeth in response and fired an ecto-blast in retaliation at Skulker. The Blast hit but did little to no damage whatsoever.

"I know you can do better Ghost Child. You put up a better fight with those trees." said Skulker

Danny suddenly gained a shocked look on his face and said "Have you been stalking me!"

"No The most powerful monster in the universe sent me back to to weaken you and finish his plan but the master of time intervened and sent me to this point in time to get you later but none of that matters to me since I didn't have to wait and the monster doesn't know I am here so now I can kill two birds with one stone." replied Skulker as he fired repetitive ecto-blasts at Danny who dodged as fast as he could shoot them.

"Master of Time, Most powerful monster, who or what are you talking about?" asked Danny as he continued to dodge.

"You will find out in due time Ghost Child." said Skulker as he fired missiles at Danny.

Danny dodged the missiles and they flew into some trees destroying them. Danny was panting from exhaustion and dodging all of those missiles. "Ready to give up yet Ghost Child?" Skulker asked rhetorically.

"Never" replied Danny "I can't land a hit on this guy and when I do it does nothing time to go for the last resort" Danny thought as he prepped to use his Ghostly Wail. Skulker saw this and lunged forward grabbing Danny's neck to prevent the wail.

"Aa aa aa not this time Ghost Child." said Skulker as he cut off Danny's circulation. Danny passed out and reverted back to human form. Skulker dropped Danny's limp form onto the planks that used to be the second floor of the Stoppable's home.

"Finally now I can be free and never have to put up with Technus's rambling again." said Skulker in triumph.

"Noooo!" shouted a female's voice from behind Skulker. Skulker turned but was too slow to react and got a flying jump kick to the face that pushed him back and onto his butt. The voice was Kim's who then rushed over to Danny followed by Ron.

"Danny are you ok can you hear me?!" said Kim in distress but Danny remained unconscious.

"That was a grave mistake human!" growled Skulker as he got up

"Ron get Danny to safety I'll take Metalface over here." ordered Kim as she got into a fighting stance.

"On it KP." Ron said as he put Danny over his shoulder and carried him down the staircase that was still intact.

"No I will not allow you to escape with my prize!" yelled Skulker who ran towards Ron and Danny only to be blocked by Kim

"Step aside child. I will not ask again!" Demanded Skulker

"No I won't let you hurt my brother." replied Kim

"That is not your choice girl." Skulker said as he prepped an ecto-blast.

Kim cartwheeled towards Skulker dodging the ecto-blast he fired and tried giving him an uppercut only to hurt her own hand on his metal jaw."

"Agh." Kim grunted in pain

"Pathetic. You are not worth my time Welp." Skulker said as he went intangible through the floor

Kim realized that this was not robot but a ghost robot as she quickly ran downstairs to confront the robot only to find it was already gone.

"Oh no!" Kim said as she called Wade on the Kimmunicator.

* * *

"Ugh Danny why are you so heavy." grunted Ron as he brought Danny through the front door of the Possible residence and set him down on the couch.

"Oh my goodness what happened?!" said Danny's (adopted) mother as she ran into the room followed by her husband.

"Later right now he needs a doctor." said Ron as Rufus crawled onto his shoulder to get a look at Danny.

"No he needs a hospital. I'm calling an ambulance." Danny's (adopted) father said after seeing the hand marks around Danny's neck. He then ran to the phone in the kitchen to dial 911. While Danny's (adopted) father did that his (adopted) mother checked Danny's pulse and breathing.

"His pulse and breathing is slightly faster than it should be but I think he will live. However just in case he should get medical assistance." Danny's (adopted) mother said to Ron

"He will not receive that assistance." everyone i the rooms heads turned towards the speaker to find Skulker.

"Stay away from him Skulker!" Ron said trying to intimidate him.

"Your attempts at intimidation are foolish. I will take his pelt!" replied Skulker as he started to walk towards Ron

"Your not taking anyone's pelt!" Skulker turned around to find Kim standing behind him.

"Fool you cannot touch me so how can you ever hope to defeat me, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" Skulker laughed.

"Oh yeah, how about now." Kim stated as she pointed the Kimmunicator at him and shouted "Now Wade!"

"EMP online Kim" Wade said as blue waves came from the Kimmunicator and at Skulker.

"Hah you think blue waves will stop me!" Skulker said but then realized he couldn't move.

"What I can't move? What did you do to me!" panicked Skulker.

"Electromagnetic pulse. disables all technology it hits." replied Kim

Suddenly Skulker's head got flipped 90 degrees backwards like a lid and a tiny green blob flew out on a chair with a rocket booster attached to the bottom and some sort of activation lever to his left which was turned towards on and labeled "Eject".

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me!" Skulker yelled in a high pitch as he went intangible and flew through the roof to escape.

As Skulker left the sound of an ambulance could be heard approaching.

"Come on lets open the door for the paramedics and help them any way we can." said Kim's mother.

* * *

"He'll live but may be asleep for another few days perhaps and right now sleep and rest is exactly what he needs." stated a Doctor to Danny's (adopted) parents as he explained the situation to them outside Danny's hospital room where Kim and Ron sat by Danny sleeping in bed.

"I just hope he'll be alright." said Kim as she stared at Danny's sleeping form.

"He will be KP he's a fighter." Ron said trying to reassure Kim

"It's not just that we still don't know why that robot ghost hunter came after him or how to stop him when he comes back." Kim said

"Beep Beep Be Beep" the Kimmunicator went in Kim's pocket. Kim took it out of her pocket and said "Wade now is not a good time for a mission."

"I know Kim but this isn't a mission. I've figured out what Danny's ring was and came to only one possible conclusion to how it could hold so much power." Wade said

"Well what is it Wade don't keep us in suspense dude." Ron said

"I was getting to that Ron. Anyways the ring it's an energy absorber it takes in energy from the inner layering of the ring and keeps it contained." Wade stated

"But if it is an energy absorber than that means." Kim said as her eyes widened in shock

"That Danny is somehow generating energy and may have superpowers." Wade finished.

* * *

 **So yeah the story's back thanks for the support again guys. I would appreciate reviews or suggestions so I can then model the story off of them or to just improve the story. Also I plan to try to release a new chapter every weekend so every Saturday or Sunday night. Check my profile to keep up with how close I am to finishing a chapter or to know if it will be delayed or released early. Once again thanks for reading guys and I hope to see you next chapter :)**


	9. A Shocking Revelation

**So I know it has been a while like a monthish I guess but I am really unsure on how to continue this so this chapter is not too long** **unfortunately. But I shall finish this story no matter what guaranteed. and Sorry to those who have been waiting a while for this but this chapter's not that great. :(**

* * *

Danny's eyelids slowly opened to find he was in a hospital room. He looked around and found a TV, closet, and Kim sleeping in a chair next to his bed. As his brain restarted he realized that a hospital could do DNA tests and may have figured out he was half-ghost!

Danny reached over and shook Kim's shoulder while saying "Kim, Kim, Kim"

Kim slowly awakened and quickly realized it was Danny shaking her awake as she scooped him into a hug and said "I was so worried you wouldn't be okay."

"Of course I'm fine but uh why am I in the hospital?" Danny asked as Kim released him from her hug

"You don't remember?" questioned Kim

"Uh sort of mind telling me it might help make it come back faster." responded Danny

"You passed out after being strangled by that ghost robot. But don't worry it turns out it was just a suit and he really is a tiny blob and harmless without his suit which Wade disabled using the Kimmunicator's EMP." Kim stated

"Oh ok but why am I here?" Danny asked

"Because he strangled you. We took you here to make sure you didn't have any permanent neck damage. We were all so worried Bro." Kim said as she hugged Danny again

"Agh can't breathe." Danny said with a tightness in his voice.

"Oh sorry I'm just glad you're okay." replied Kim as she released Danny from her death hug.

"Yeah well any chance we could get outta here maybe hit Bueno Nacho?" suggested Danny

"You'll have to check out first but shouldn't be to long considering that the damage you sustained was minimal Mr. Possible" said a Doctor as he walked into the room.

* * *

After Danny got cleared at the hospital he and Kim met up with Ron and Rufus at Bueno Nacho. Ron got his usual Naco while Rufus dived into his basket of Nachos while Kim and Danny shared their nachos.

"It's good to be out you know, when was the last time we all went to Bueno Nacho together?" asked Danny

"It's been like 2 months since all three of us have gone together but I go every day." replied Ron while taking another bite of his Naco

"Ron we know you go everyday. I can't imagine you living in a world without Bueno Nacho." said Kim as she dipped a nacho in cheese

"Me neither KP me neither." said Ron

"So uh Danny while you were in the hospital Wade got some details back on your broken ring." Kim said changing the topic.

Hearing that made Danny freeze with a nacho in hand. He set the nacho back into the basket full of them and asked "What did he find?" genuinely curious.

"He said it was some sort of power absorber or dampener or something but that's not the big thing he may have found." answered Kim

"Well what is the big thing then?" asked Danny

Kim began with "He says that the only way he could think of on how the ring got charged was like absorbing it through something but the only thing it was touching-""-was me." Danny said finishing her statement.

There was a tense silence in the booth for a while until Ron broke it with "Who wants more Nacos?

Kim and Danny just gave him a glare saying seriously.

"What someone had to break the tension." Ron stated

Kim sighed and then said "Well Danny, Wade thinks you might have powers."

Danny looked a bit afraid and conflicted for a second but then said "I... might have powers."

"I know it is a lot to take in but-""I do" Danny said interrupting Kim.

"You do what?" asked Ron

"... have powers" Danny said uncomfortably earning surprised looks from Kim and Ron and more awkward silence but Kim broke it quickly.

"How long have you known?" asked Kim

"Since I beat Monkey Fist" Danny replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kim asked

"...I was afraid on how you would react." Danny said looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"DP me and KP aren't like that." Ron said "Yeah!" added Rufus as he popped his head out of the nachos.

"I know but I still couldn't help being afraid." Danny said

"Uh just out of curiosity what are your powers?" asked Ron

"Um uh I'm... Danny Phantom." Danny said cringing at his words

Kim and Ron looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing

"Oh man I thought you said you were a ghost for a second there dude." Ron said still laughing but it seemed he was more trying to assure himself that what Danny said was not what he did say.

"Uh I am a ghost Ron." That made him and Kim freeze

"Danny are you sure you didn't suffer any head damage like a concussion or something?" Kim said

"No I really mean it guys I can prove it to just uh meet me at the treehouse tonight at 7 and please don't tell anyone." Danny said getting up and leaving.

As soon as he walked out the front door he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and thought "hope I didn't make a mistake."

* * *

7 o'clock came too soon for Danny as he sat on the couch up in the treehouse pondering if he should still go through with it. He then heard climbing and Kim and Ron climbing up into the treehouse as they then sat adjacent to him both with looks of worry and possibly doubt on their faces.

Danny stood and then said "Okay so don't freak out ok?". He then activated his ghostly powers while raising his arms up and shouted "I'm Goin Ghost!" while a white ring appeared around his waist splitting in 2 turning him into Danny Phantom in front of Kim and Ron's eyes.

Ron's jaw dropped while Kim held a look of shock on her face.

After a few moments Danny finally said after lowering his arms "So uh what do you guys think?"

Before any of them could say anything Ron fainted and fell to the floor with a thud.

"oh come on Ron quit being so dramatic." Kim said as she reached into Ron's pocket and pulled out his emergency stash of Nacos and held it underneath his nose. Ron's nose started to twitch and his eyes burst open as he ate the whole Naco out of Kim's hand in one bite.

"Okay I'm good now guys." Ron said as he stood up. He and Kim then looked towards Danny and Kim said "How is this possible?"

"I wish I knew but it is pretty awesome!" replied Danny now a bit perked up.

"Wait a minute!" Ron suddenly shouted "If you're Danny Phantom then you have been the one appearing on all our missions!"

"Uh yeah that is why I have sorta been lying that I'm staying home." replied Danny scratching his back awkwardly.

"Danny you could have told us me and Ron would have accepted you and we still will. Right Ron." Kim said elbowing him in the side

"ow Ye-yeah KP we do not discriminate against ghosts." Ron replied rubbing his side where Kim had elbowed him.

"Man it feels good to get all of that off my chest." said Danny with a sigh of relief.

"So uh whats it like dude to change like that?" asked Ron

"Sorta like flipping a switch but also like going from hot to cold and vice versa." Danny replied transforming back to his human form.

* * *

As Ron, Kim, and Rufus were admiring and questioning Danny on his powers other events were taking place.

Shego was lying on her cellroom bed when suddenly her cells wall exploded.

"Wow that was fast Doctor D your escape time is improving." Shego said but when she looked over towards the hole in the wall which is now rubble she saw it wasn't Drakkon but instead was someone she didn't recognize standing there.

"Hey who are you?" asked Shego

"I have an offer for you Ms Shego" Relied the Mystery Man

"I'm Listening." stated Shego


End file.
